A technique is conventionally disclosed by which personal information is managed in a server, a user who provides the personal information registers a category of a referrer who can access the personal information, and access to the personal information by a referrer is controlled based on the category (for example, Patent Literature 1).
In addition, a technique is disclosed by which personal information is managed in a server, and when a referrer accesses the personal information, a user who provides the personal information is notified of access control to the server and information on a destination of the access (for example, Patent Literature 2).
Furthermore, a technique which distinctively provides a temporal referrer and a permanent referrer with the access privilege for a database of different types (for example, Patent Literature 3).